The Lovely Pair
by McKaileeG
Summary: Tavros and Gamzee skip the movies to go to Gamzee's apartment (Not humanstuck) Rated M for Lemons in later chapters. I will be updating every day.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Fan Fiction. Just a warning i get my there and their's mixed up! I'm horrible at summary's so ill try to explain this as best I can. This is (or should I say 'will be'?) a lemon of a couple I ship in Homestuck. If you don't ship them i wont hate you forever...maybe... you entitled to your opinion. To all of those who do ship this couple Bro-Fist (accompanied with a Pewd's voice). Now to reveal the mysterious couple... GAMZEE AND TAVROS :3 or as i like to call it, PB-and-J (get it? PB,brown, J,purple, as in there blood colors? Yea you get it!) Most people I know ship them together. OK. Now i'm just ranting on and on and on and on and on... Well what are you waiting for? READ ON!**

_Ugh where is he?_ Tavros thought, whilst looking around the crowded building. He still hadn't gotten used to the names of these human places. He was supposed to meet Gamzee here 30 minutes ago to see a movie. _Maybe he got lost in the crowd outside and went into the wrong building? Maybe he got stuck in traffic? or, the even more horrific, maybe he got injured and was in the hospital? Wait is tha- no.._ Tavros continued making up excuses to why Gamzee was late. He stepped out in to the cold December night. The breeze nipped at his ears, turning them a light brown. He craned his neck and stood on the tip of his feet to see over the growing crowd around him. He finally saw the horns that belonged to his matesprit. _Finally!. _He ran up to ask Gamzee why he was so late. He was almost at him when the familiar red glasses block his view of those curved horns. "Uhh...Hey Terezi..." He said in his usual croaky voice. "Hey Tav! Whatcha doing here?" She asked, seeming a bit to over exited. "I could..uh.. ask the same about you." He tried to look above Terezi to see if Gamzee was still there. "Well if you must know Karkles brought me here to see some movie. Between me and you i hope we sit in the far back. For obvious reasons of cou-!" She was cut off but the sudden tug at her wrist. "Gotta go Tavy Karles has me in tow!" She shouted as Karkat dragged her towards the theater. Tavros giggled at the sight of the short nubby horned troll dragged Terezi off in frustration.

He turned around to continue looking for Gamzee. He fell backwards in suprise when the tall troll appeared right behind him. Gamzee caught him before he could hit the ground. "Hey Tavbro." Said Gamzee in a deep husky voice. Tavros giggled slightly. The sound of Gamzee's voice filled him with a warm feeling of safety. He hugged Gamzee, succeeding in almost knocking them both to the ground. "Whoa that was a big on there Tav." Tavros looked away, he cheeks turning a light brown. " Hey Tavbro, how's about we skip this flick and go chill at my place?" Gamzee asked, smiling deviously. "Uhh... OK." Tavros smiled as well and scratched the back of his hair.

Tavros walked into the familiar clutter of Gamzee's apartment. "Hey Gamz you should really clean up." Tavros said. He tried to step over a pile of who-knows-what and fell face first on the soft couch in front of him. _I'm SUCH a klutz! I need to watch where i'm going._

**AN: Sorry for cutting this chapter so short but it's hard to write a story when you're ground and you have to sneak around with your computer. I will be updating this story ever day from now on unless i'm ill or i finish it of course. So review what do you think so far? Hate it? Love it? Want some more of it? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I'm sorry for the spacing! I'm very bad at it and if anyone wants to spend some valuable time to teach me please do... I will try to space in this chapter but don't hate me forever if it turns out HORRIBLE. Well go on and read why don't**__**you!**_

_Oh my Gog! I really hope Gamzee didn't see that..._

"Ugh.. You alright there Tavbro?" Gamzee asked, while walking to to the messy room. He had seen Tavros fall on his couch and that was it. He had tried to grabbed for him but the slippery floor almost took him down.

_Is he alright? Is he hurt? Does he need help? Well stop asking yourself questions and help the poor troll out!_

Gamzee walked over to Tavros and reached over to help him up. As Tavros stood up Gamzee slipped on a slice of pizza and fell in the same spot as the other troll had previously fallen. Reaching out and grasping air, Gamzee accidentally pulled Tavros onto him. Tavros was so close to Gamzee that their noses were touching. Gamzee smiled and Tavros giggled. Gamzee rubbed the tip of Tavros's left horn.

"Uhh.. Gee Gamz that fee- Hrmphmmf!" With his free hand Gamzee had pulled Tavros into a deep kiss. Gamzee broke the kiss.

"Come with me." He smiled deviously and pulled the troll through the maze of trash and piles of clothes. They ended up in the bedroom.

"I see what you want to do.." Tavros said, smiling and trying to walk seductively to the bed (and slightly failing). He ended up tripping over his own feet onto the edge of the bed and laughed nervously.

"Yep. I wanted to come show you my new television!" Gamzee said. Tavros immediately started to blush and looked away, ashamed.

_Oh Gog I'm so stupid!_

Tavros mentally slapped himself over and over again.

"I was just kidding Tavy." Gamzee began to laugh as he walked over to his adorable, innocent, and fragile matesprit. He picked Tavros up and kissed him lightly before putting him down to remove his shoes and socks. He walked into the bed and pulled off all of the trash and threw it aside. He climbed under the sheets and pat the empty spot next to him. Tavros went up and also took his socks and shoes off. He also got under the sheets and he snuggled up into the crook of Gamzee's neck.

"I was so embarrassed! I thought that you..and the.. and I..it was.. uh..." He started to ramble and Gamzee smiled and just watched him. He finally stopped and smiled and His lover.

"Uhh...I'm ranting aren't i?" He asked blushing yet again.

"I don't mind. I think it's funny." Gamzee said. He looked into Tavros's big brown puppy dog eyes and smiled. He leaned in a kissed Tavros on the cheek. Tavros did the same.

**_AN:I'm so sorry I have to cut it off here but i'm having such writers block 3:. Maybe of you have some ideas you could reveiw or sent me a message! Well 'till next chapter..._**


End file.
